Power Rangers: Pirates Attack
Power Rangers: Pirates Attack (often abbreviated as PRPA or Pirates Attack) is a 1st season of Trilogy series. Later, the new Battlizer give by Dillain called Power Rangers: Elemental Strike (often abbreviated as PRES '''or '''Elemental Strike). Synopsis ﻿After event of Megaforce, the series has changed and Millennuim were evolved into Trilogy. The new enemy named War Pirates and the main antagonist Captain Sardines to destroy earth. Meanwhile at the Shadow's lab, Shadow create the new monster Beehiver and using DNA pod to give the stronger. Samuel were retired and become paleologist and guardian of Animarium. Dillain and Miru discovered Achangna who like to joined them. Peter built the new morpher for them and become the new Power Rangers to defeat Shadow and Sardines. All that suddenly, the two new Rangers named Gantuji and Noodles after the retired. In episode 37, Ziggy marry (accidentally) Mira Clay and he has their son Zip Clay. He since was the Orange Ranger in episode 36. After Clive escaped after the end of episode. Clive managed to defeat Dillain and his teammates, but rescued by Samuel. Dillain drew his picture and shows the own Crypts and new Zords called Elemental Crypts. After the Crypts was became reality, he helped learned the Crypt Spirit. MB is returned back into a dead and defeat the Pirate Rangers and stealing Samuel's powers. However, Darkros was freed and now evil has returned once again. Will they get manage to defeat all of the foes. Samuel sacrifice his powers and gave to his son Dillain then become a new body, but keep his name. Characters Other Rangers Ancient Rangers Perge Sages Allies *Samuel Joo (later, became Hisana form after his powers was sacrificed, however, Dillain return his father powers to his true form) *Eureka *Pigma *Freddy *Fabia *Sam *Carly *Spencer *Master Ji *Vida *Matoombo *Ziggy Grover (as revealed Mira's husband) *Mira Clay (as revealed Ziggy's wife) *Dr. K *General Shifter *Bloom *Shawn Arkward *Tsumugi Kotobuki Villains *Captain Sardines *Shadow *Eustace *Mikoto *Mandy *Reika Kitami (defeated by Dillain with the Symbol Morpher, later killed by Mandy about Shadow's perfect plan was failure) *Team Rocket (blast off by Samuel and his Geos) *General Gear (he now successor of Venjix leader) *Venjix (remained head only be destroyed by Mandy) *Venjix's brother (defeated by Wheel Zord's Rev Strike Attack) *Darkros (shadow, imprisoned, but she now freed, defeated by Dillain's Zeed Mode) *Clive (arrested by Doggie) *MB (defeated by Dillain and his father Samuel) Monsters *List of the Pirate Attack Monsters Arsenal *Piratizer (remodel of Samuraizer) *Rhino Morpher *Racer Cell Morpher (remodel of Zip Charger) *Nitro Rod (remodel of Nitro Blaster) *Pirate Z-Blaster (remodel of Z-Rex Blaster) **Slashing Sword **Charge Zipper **Drill Handle *Booster Cannon (remodel of Zeo Cannon) *Maverick Trigger and M.Charger Engine Cell (remodel of Sky Shift Blazer) *Nitro Ranger Blaster *Symbol Morpher (remodel of Black Box, stolen by Reika Kitami using Rasengan Shield to prevent his Rasengan so, she protect Team Rocket until the episode 23 taken by Dillain) *Ox Zord Cannon *Pirate Enforcer *Blast Armor Battlizer *Power Sphere Zord *Kizerix Mode *Elemental Mode *Fire Spin Sword **Zord Cannon Blaster *FinalFormMorpher Zords This only Yuuri and the others weren't seen American version. Only Mirin and the others was the new Zords sets on American version. Pirates Attack *GiMax Megazord **Pirate Strike Megazord ***Pirate Megazord ****Lion Piratezord ****Cure Black ****Drillzord ***Dynamito Megazord/GizMax Zord ****Falcon Beakzord ****Armadillo Puckzord ****Gizoid Zord **Roarix Megazord **Dualix Megazord ***Rhino Zord **Formula Roadzord *Mystical Mirin Megazord **Mirin Kazuki **Mystical Dragon Zord *SPD Creo Megazord **Creo Brand **SP Driver Zord *Samurai MandiMax Megazord **Minnie Mandy *Shuriken Star Megazord **Shuriken Chopper *Dino Drill Megazord **Ice Dinozord *Dino Armor Megazord **Nathan Swift *Aerial Strike Megazord (with the Aerial Strike Disk) **Byron Love *Wheel Zord *Jet Zord *Ox Zord/Ox Disc Megazord *Blast Armor Megazord (with the Fire Dragon Disk) **Datazord (incompleted Paleozord's data) *Star Megatazord (Julien's created Megatazord with using Galaxy Rangers Key) *Pirate Ultrazord Formation (with Ultrazord Disk) **Ultrazord Weapon: Shark Attackzord (combination of Shark Blade, Manta Gun and Goat Hammer) *Pirate Ultrazord (with Pirate Red Ranger Key) **Masane Amaha **Byron Love **Mystical Dragon Zord **SP Driver Zord Elemental Strike *Elemental Crypt Megazord **Crypt Attackzords *Samurai ReikaMax Megazord **Young Reika Kitami *Whirlwind Megazord **Lucian *CentaurMax Megazord **Diva *Liger Zord *Panzer Zord Special Zords *G-Mobile Zord Episodes Pirates Attack #Pirates Appearance (Part One) #Battle for the World (Part Two) #The Mystic Stone (Mystic Force, not only the Rangers) #The Falcon Zord #Armadillo Ball #What the Strange Robot (Sonic X, not appears the Rangers) #Battle Mode Changing #The GizMax Project #Path of the Rhino Ranger #Formula Ranger #Race of the Rhino #Formula Zord Day #The Project Megazord #Mystical Mirin (Mystic Force, Mirin Kazuki, Vida and Matoombo reappearance) #Strikes Against Powers #Police Judgement (Creo Brand and Doggie reappearance) #Beware For Us (Part One) #The Mysterious Attack (Reika Kitami reappearance, Part Two) #The Symbol Morpher Secret (Part Three) #For All, For Nothing (Part Four) #Train Runaway (Part Five) #Runaway Train Attack (Part Six) #Someone Calling (Part Seven) #Samuel's Donated (Part Eight) #Mandy's Come Again (Mandy reappearance, Part Nine) #Samurai Attacks (Samurai, Minnie Mandy first appearance, Part One) #Lion Samurai Mode (Master Ji reappearance, Part Two) #Out Of The Water #Ancient Time #Dark Zone (Part One) #Ways To The Finish (Part Two) #New Geos (Samuel give to Eureka for safe keeping and replace by Axes Geos, Samuel and Eureka is only main characters) #Ninja Pirates (Ninja Storm, Ninja Rangers and Thunder Ranger reappearance, Pirate Minizord first appearance) #Ready Take Flight #Fossil Hunt #Special Armor #Unfortunate Sleep #Return Of Raimon (Nathan Swift reappearance) #Aerial Strike #Weapon Zords #Wild Pirate (Wild Force, not only the Rangers) #Three Members Combine (Byron Love reappearance) #Non-Stopping Attack #Orange Secret (mysterious Orange Ranger first appearance) #It Not Silver, But Orange (Ziggy and Mira reappearance) #Take Out Data #Fire Dragon (Inazuma Eleven, Claude, David and Bryce reppearance) #Monsters Attack #Taking Possible #Out Of The Space (In Space, not only the Rangers) #Mastery Of The Blast Armor #Battlizer Of The Fire (Dillain gained the new Battlizer Mode for the first time is Fire Dragon Ranger Mode) #Chirstmas For The Holiday #The Legend Of Time (Zelda reappearance, Miru gained the new Sentientment Mode for the first time called Super Pirate Mode) #Anhana's Quest (Anhana gained the new Sentientment Mode for the first time is Super Pirate Mode) #Between Of The Side (Commander Komodo reappearance) #Spilt More Than Us #Way To The Galaxy (Lost Galaxy, Galactabeasts reappearance, Part One) #The Return Of The Torozord (Mike and his Torozord reappearance, Part Two) #The New Megatabeast (King Julien create the new Megatabeast called Star Megatabeast, Part Three) #Memories Of Dillain (Samuel and Eureka only as main character as well Dillain Joo remember the flashback when he was young) #Peter Vs. Xavier: Dawn Fight (Inazuma Eleven, Xavier Foster reappearance, Peter and Xavier were only main character) #Shawn Frost's Returned (Inazuma Eleven, Shawn Frost reappearance, Peter and Shawn were only main character as well Xavier) #The Unknown Disk #Digging For Fossils #Sky Into Pirates #Witchblade Returned (Witchblade, Masane Amaha reappearance in the end of the episode, Part One) #Blade Mode (Witchblade, Samuel and Masane reunited, Dillain gained the Blade Mode, Part Two) #New Ultrazord Formation (In Space, Frightwing reappearance) #Non-Finishing Geos (Inazuma Eleven, Mark Evan and Nelly Raimon (later, Evan) reappearance, Samuel giving to Nelly for the punishment except the Geos of Light, Samuel, Byron, Eureka and Dillain were only main character) #Samurai Past (Samurai, Samuel remember in the past about Master Xandred destroyed, Master Xandred reappearance, Part One) #Sacrifice for Powers (Samurai, Minnie joined Peter Team and Lion loss his Samurai partner, Part Two) #Powers Of The Bakugan (Bakugan, Dharak reappearance, GrandLocomon and his passengers reappearance) #The New Believix Powers (Winx Club, Bloom reappearance, Dillain gained the Kizerix Mode for the first time) #Hero Never Give Up (RPM, not only the Rangers) #Godzilla in the Pirates (I'm in the Godzilla, Iron Godzilla reappearance) #Lost Hope (Clive reappearance) Elemental Strike #Pirates, Never Give Up (Clive easily defeat Dillain and his team, but rescued by Samuel) #Elements Crypts (Dillain drawing the own four Crypts and Elemental Crypt and become new Zords) #The Time has Comes (Dilain gains the Zeed Battlizer Mode) #Helping Spirits (Dillain learned his similarite Animal Spirit moves called Crypt Spirit movement) #Samuel's Traces (Clive using the secret move to transformed into Great Bat) #Rasen Bomb Attack (Clive want him to revenge on Samuel) #New Samurai Warrior (Samurai, Minnie leave the formation, Young Reika Kitami reappearance) #Lion's New Warrior (Pokemon, Lucian reappearance) #MB's Returned (Metroid, MB reappearance) #The Evil Has Come (Darkros is now full appearance) #Samuel's Legacy (Samuel sacrifice his powers to gave his son) #Parents with Vampire (Rolf and Saya reappearance, Dillain earned his wish actually is Diva the Dillain's Great Power) #Secret Great Power (Saya reappearance, the Secret Great Power was her sword to slash the Chiropterans) #The Mysterious Red Samurai Ranger (Unnamed person first appearance) #Legend Of Samurai (Her name was revealed is Kiley Kotobuki the daughter of Shawn Awkwar (Shark Zord) and Tsumagi Kotobuki, she revealed was the second head of Symbol Morpher Protector, Dillain give Kiley to the Symbol Morpher what every he needs) #Evolutionary Time (Lion Piratezord learned how to evolve into Liger Zord) #Day For Time (Dillain give away his powers to his father Samuel and turned back into true form) #Begins To The End #Farewell To The Hero (MB was defeated by Dillain and his father Samuel) #Treasure Of Rangers (Dillain regained the Zeed Battlizer Mode, Darkros is defeated by Dillain) #Self-Destruction (Part One, Samuel last combat against Vilgax) #Self-Destruction (Part Two, Samuel finally defeat Vilgax and sent to prison) #Self-Destruction (Part Three, Dillain give the Key Rangers to Light Of GEOS to protect it) #Keeping Safely (Part Four, Light Of GEOS return back their Rangers much as their parents proud) #Control Of Destiny #The Brand New Panzer Zord (Liger Zord learned evolve into Panzer Zord) #Battle Of The Enemies #Great Battle For Now #Silence Greatest #Power On Their Hearts (Part One) #Battle For Earth (Part Two) #Final Episode: The Finale Battle (Part Three, Carly Shay reappearance) Trivia *The few characters are not appears on American version. *This only Power Rangers that Scott Truman was not married the girl, but Ziggy (accidentally) married Mira Clay replaces Scott. While Super Sentai, Sosuke marry Akina Miyazawa and Ren also marry Shigure Takashima. But, Shawn Arkward (as Shark Zord) also marry female human named Tsumugi Kotobuki. *This only Ox Zord does not have many Zords to combine, but used transformation into Megazord Mode. *As the Orange Ranger, Zip does not used for Silver Ranger, but on Super Sentai. *Sentientment Mode first appearance look like Enchantment Mode. *The Super Pirate Mode is actually part of Dillain's Super Pirate Disk. Samuel said "He already has one" and "Dillain already got the power of Super Pirate Mode". *This the one hour special event of Pirates Attack and Iron Godzilla. *The Pirates Attack can be Elemental Strike. Unlike Pirates Attack, the monsters was cannot used grew, but only using robots to defeat Pirate Rangers. *Carly Shay make the reappearance of Elemental Strike at the end of final episode. See Also Category:Series Category:Trilogy Series Category:Power Rangers: Pirates Attack